onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Robin and Nami’s Secret Infiltration!
| Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 512 | Beli1 = 3070 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Robin and Nami’s Infiltration: Surveillance | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1256 | Beli2 = 6215 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Robin and Nami’s Infiltration: Snooping | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = 2xHP Boost: Striker/Shooter 0.5xHP Down: Non-Striker/Shooter 2xATK Boost: Free Spirit/Cerebral 0.5xATK Down: Non-Free Spirit/Cerebral *Does not apply to Evolvers or Boosters | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2337 | Beli3 = 11652 | Title3 = Rejuvenated | Quest4 = Robin and Nami’s Infiltration: Good Hunch | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = 2xHP Boost: Striker/Shooter 0.5xHP Down: Non-Striker/Shooter 2xATK Boost: Free Spirit/Cerebral 0.5xATK Down: Non-Free Spirit/Cerebral *Does not apply to Evolvers or Boosters | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5573 | Beli4 = 23760 | Title4 = Back-Back | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulty stages. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop Manuals. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above. *This IS a recurring event but it follows a non-standard pattern. See Feature Film Frenzy for details. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. Robin and Nami’s Secret Infiltration! FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information This Fortnight first appeared November 8, 2016 (19:00) to November 22, 2016 (18:59). This is a very good run for Nami and Robin sockets. It is not overly difficult, and most mid+ teams should be able to clear it. Many leads work here, but if possible, try to fill your team with as many characters who benefit from both boosts as possible (ex. Striker and Free Spirit characters like Alvida). Recommended Captains *Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru - healing works well here. Eneru team can clear all bosses in few turns. *Sengoku the Buddha - rainbow teams work well, and Sengoku can lead good party Recommended Support Units *Usopp Usopp Golden Pound - great for stalling on one of the boss stages, preferably the last one *Iron-Mace Alvida Smooth-Smooth Fruit - striker and free spirit with good stats and special *Sir Crocodile - striker, cerebral, good stats for rainbow team *Wyper Descendant of Great Warrior Calgara - shooter, free spirit. Medicore stats and special, but his DEX works against QCK Robin. Decent sub for rainbow teams. Recommended Sockets Anti lock 1 helps. Other than that, nothing is needed. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough Team Builder Helper Category:Events Category:Fortnights